The Biostatistics, Data Management, and Bioinformatics Core forthe University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Leukemia SPORE will be a comprehensive, multilateral resource for data acquisition and management, design of laboratory experiments and clinical trials, development of innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis, and publishing translational research generated through the Leukemia SPORE program. The Biostatistics, Data Management, and Bioinformatics Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within all Projects, will carry out data analyses using appropriate statistical methodology, and will contribute to interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interaction with Project investigators. The Biostatistics, Data Management, and Bioinformatics Core will provide an integrated data management system to facilitate communication among all Projects and Cores, which will be customized to meet the needs of the Department of Leukemia. This process includes prospective data collection, data quality control, data security, and patient confidentiality. Thus, from inception to reporting, translational experiments will benefit from SPORE resources that will be used to augment existing M. D. Anderson biostatistics resources. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Effective biostatistical consultation and collaboration on the design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation of research studies increases the likelihood that such studies will achieve their objectives, and that valid conclusions will be drawn. Utilization of appropriate biostatistical models and methods in the preparation of reports and interpretation of studies is essential to reaching correct conclusions and to ensure the publication of results in appropriate journals.